A Knight By Honor Training by Kelly Song
by Alana and Kelly Song
Summary: Mirandia is Forced to flee her kingdom when her father-the king proposes to marry her to an old man. Fighting her way to Caladria, she meets many new and old friends.
1. Chapter 1

A Knight by Honor

Training

Thwack! Two wooden swords connected, the noise ringing across the courtyard. Mirandia pulled back and moved in for a jab but her brother, Edward blocked smartly, and swung it over his head going for her forehead, but she blocked the blow.

"Good! Good! Feel your opponent's motions lads!" Markus, our swordsmaster cried out from the edge of the fighting circle. Mirandia nimbly and quickly danced behind Edward. Raising her wooden sword, she jerked it down, but Edward whirled around and blocked her.

The fight went like so. Finally, Mirandia had the advantage, and hit Edward on the head. He fell limply unconscious. Markus nodded and looked down at the sweaty Edward. "He was tired, becoming slow. Well done, Princess Mirandia." Markus commented. Mirandia bowed her golden head, long hair flowing in the wind and handed the wooden sword to Markus.

Markus heaved up his bucket of water, and poured it on the unconscious prince. He revived sputtering.

"Can't beat me, older brother!" Mirandia couldn't help but grin foolishly and she helped him up. It was a little hard to compare us as brother and sister. Edward was tall and handsome, with unruly black hair, a long nose, and a muscular build. Mirandia was beautiful, she had golden hair, was slender, had blue eyes, and a smaller nose.

He fell to his bum, pulled her knees out from under her, and together the two went rolling down the courtyard. Markus smiled gruffly into his salt-and-pepper beard. "Ah, young'uns, so pure, so childish! Also, so whole, and loving towards each other, though the Princess is sixteen and her brother the Prince is eighteen. They are as close as the King and Queen, in a manner of speakin'." Markus shook his head and put the training things away.

They went rolling until they hit the stone wall of the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. Laughing, out of breath but happy, the two got up, and began to wrestle. It wasn't until Edward dumped Mirandia into the fountain did the trouble begin.

"Edward! Mirandia!" it was the gruff voice of the King.

"Uh-oh," Edward muttered, looking over his shoulder. But before he could say anything else, the drenched Princess pulled him into the fountain with her. Then she saw the King.

"Oh, Father!" Mirandia gasped. Edward sat up, both of them completely drenched. The king, with his large belly, iron-gray hair, and stern face, would make you think he was a general, but for his royal robes.

There was a visitor in the kingdom. He was short, with white hair, and light, light green eyes. His cloak was thick, like a peasant's, and he had a jolly smile. He was laughing a hard, deep laugh. It certainly was hard to not laugh with him, but their father's face told them not too.

"Mirandia, Edward! I hope you have an explanation for this abominable rough-play! It is not acceptable in the height of a guest!" they guiltily looked at the visitor. He was still laughing.

"Oh, by all means Icarius! Be easy on them! They are just children after all, and you must admit, that was funny!" the man doubled over laughing again. He had a strange accent, that made their hearts leap. "Where are you from?" Edward asked, stumbling out of the fountain and sloshing water everywhere.

The old man smiled. "I am from a far away country. I am from the kingdom of Swadia, in the land of Caladria."

They gasped. 


	2. Chapter 2

Marriage

"True we Swadian's are not tough with sword play, we have excellent archers!" the old man smiled at the two youngsters gazing eagerly up at him.

"Sir, are there any other kingdoms?" Mirandia couldn't help but ask eagerly. The old man nodded. "Of course. There is Swadia, Khirget Khanate, Nords, Rhodoks, Vaegirs and Sultanate Sannate."

"What battles have you been in sir?" Edward looked up at the old man in respect. "Have you ever besieged a castle? Have you ever almost died? What-" the old man laughed.

"Slow down there, my Prince! I will tell you, of course!" But the Princess rudely interrupted:

"Sir, do you have tournaments?" he nodded and looked thoughtful. "We do, and the winner gets to come to the feast and celebrate." He winked at Edward. "It is a good time to try your luck and court the ladies that watched you!" Mirandia smiled but shook her head.

"What is the prosperity like sir? Are a lot of Bandits running around?"

"Now, hold your horses young'uns! I'll start with the Princess's questions. The prosperity depends. And, oh my, Bandits are everywhere! Also SeaRaiders, Tundra Bandits, all sorts!" She shook her head. "Poor peasants. They must have a ruff time."

"Oh yes. Now-" The door of the Library swung open. A servant bowed nervously, and said "The King wishes to see Princess Mirandia in the courtroom, immediately." Mirandia stood up, wondering what father wanted. The man stood up as well, and held her hands in his.

"Mirandia, whatever happens, you will know what to do when the time comes." His eyes looked a little unclear, and she wondered what he meant. Then he smiled, and turned to Edward.

"Now, about those battles-" Mirandia smiled and shut the door. Walking down the long halls, she wondered what on earth he had been talking about. _"Mirandia, whatever happens you will know what to do when the time comes," _the Princess blinked and shook her head. It didn't make sense. Patting her hair into place in the braid she had falling down her back, She reached the courtroom doors. The guards nodded, and let her through.

Bowing before the King was an old, old man. He was bent over slightly, and his white hair was combed neatly on his head. Mirandia came up next to him, and bowed.

"Father," she muttered.

"Rise both of you." We stood up, and Mirandia realized she was taller than the man. A sudden fear stabbed her heart, and it flitted across her brain. _"Would father possibly…? NO!" _she pushed it out and focused on the king.

"-This is Sir Ublar. He has come in peace, and has talked for sometime about having a suitable wife. Now-" She gazed up in horror at her father, who was seated on his throne, and looked around like he ruled the world. Her eyes flipped to Sir Ublar, and looked at his old, white, wrinkled face.

"_Father, give me, to HIM!" _she turned back to her father.

"Father," Mirandia barley dared to whisper it. She was in shock, and the ground was spinning. Was she fainting? She had never fainted before, but she had read about it in books. The poor, distressed Dame would clasp her hands together, stagger, and then faint, her true love catching her in his arms.

No way was she going to let _his _claw-like hands touch _her_! She nodded mutely to whatever her father was saying. Finally, he waved his hand to the doors, and she rushed out, and leaned against the wall.

"Princess…Princess? You alright?" One of the guards said hesitantly. She shook her head, and leaned against the wall.

"My own _father_!" she cried out.

P.S. Pronunciation: Swadia(Swa-Dee-A), Khirget Khanate(Kire-Get Khan-Not-Eh), Nords(Duh, Nor-Dz), Rhodoks(Row-Docks), Vaegirs(Vay-Gears) and Sarrinda Sannate(Sull-Tah-Nate Suh-Not-Eh)


End file.
